verdad o desafió
by elsa him y elisa him
Summary: bueno como dice el titulo ustedes decidaran el futuro de los rrbz y las ppgz pero tambien estaran elsa him de mi historia y jack frost estan listos para divertirnos
1. Chapter 1

Yo: hola como están chicas y chicos

Elisa: le tenemos una noticia y es que aremos un programa de verdades y retos

Yo: donde estarán los rrbz y las ppgz además de mi otra yo de mi serie hasta el corazón más oscuro puede reír

Elisa. Si quieren aparecer en este nuevo proyecto solo envíen sus características o si quieren que yo los cree por mensaje privado

Yo: sin mas que decir nos vamos y no olviden de poner sus verdades o desafíos

Elisa: o torturas jaja

Yo: o-o mweo

Las dos: jajajaja ADIOS LAS QUEREMOS BESOS GUAPURAS


	2. Chapter 2 el inicio de la tortura

En un camerino vemos a dos chicas una de las chica era de cabellos azules y mechas blancas ojos de color azul zafiro de tez blanca y pequeñas pecas traía una camisa azul fuerte con un gatito con un moño morado en su cabeza y debajo de este decía "sabe" y atrás decía "usted" unos shorts algo cortos de color negro

La otra chica era igual a ella con la diferencia que las mechas eran moradas y ella traía puesto una camisa rosa con un perrito con una correa suelta y debajo de este perrito decía "sin correa" y atrás decía "soy veloz"

-Elsa tu crees que nos pasamos con los chicos y las chicas -Pregunta la chica de mechas moradas a la chica de mechas blancas de nombre Elsa

-naa estarán bien Elisa- le responde Elsa a la chica de mechas moradas de nombre Elisa

En otro lugar vemos a las powers y los rowdys corriendo por sus vidas

-a la próxima yo hablare con elsa!-grito bubbles

-entendido!-gritaron los demás

En otra habitación se veía a una chica tenía el pelo color blanco (sinceramente no sé de qué color es) los ojos azules ella traía puesto una camisa de atirantes de color negra un chaleco azul y en la parte derecha tenia las iniciale (rowdy ruff girl z ) y una falda hasta el muslo de color azul y en su cintura reposaba un cinturón de color gris y su comunicador era de color azul con las iniciales R y G

-juro por todos los dioses que se arrepentirán- gritaba la chica

-ya cállate de una vez quieres!-grito la otra voz

Cuando la voz levanto la cabeza se puede ver a un chico de cabellos blancos ojos azules su traje consistía de una camisa de tirantes color azul fuerte y un chaleco de color blancos con las iniciale (power puff boy ) unos pantalones negros con dos líneas azules a los lados

-fíjate que tu no me mandas Jack el escarchono jaja- se burlaba la chica del otro chico de nombre según ella Jack

-fíjate que tu tampoco me dices que hacer elsa la copito- se burlaba el chico de la chica de nombre elsa

En el escenario

-listas-dice el camarógrafo

-nací lista-dice Elsa

5

4

-yo lo estaré- dice Elisa

3

2

-por cierto donde están los chicos-le pregunta Elisa a Elsa

-aamm por ahí en sus cuartos one-chan-le contesta Elsa a Elisa con nerviosismo

-mm te creo-dice Elisa con su inusual inocencia

1

ACCIÓN

-Hola sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa VERDAD O DESAFIO CON LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ –dicen las gemelas al mismo tiempo

-y con ustedes las mejores heroínas del mundo las power's-dice Elisa

Se ve a como personas de seguridad avientan a unas chicas súper poderosas al suelo sin una pisca de modales (no los culpo trabajan para mi)

-con cuidado-gritan las tres chicas

-y ahora con ustedes los más torpes y descerebrados villanos de todos los tiempos los rowdy's- dice Elsa sonriendo con burla

Se ve como otra vez entran los de seguridad con unos rowdy's igual o más que peor que las power's

-ahora con ustedes mi copia barata y el lindo de Jack y elsa him-grita elsa con burla

Y de nuevo los gorilas perdón los guardias -.-u entran con Elsa H (a la otra elsa le pondremos así para no confundir) y con Jack algo agitados

-eres una salvaje lo sabias- gritaron todos los mal heridos a la pobre e indefensa Elsa

-Elsa him lee kinomoto que les hiciste-pregunta Elisa a su gemela con voz de ultratumba

-soy inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario- grita Elsa llena de miedo levantando las manos como si la apuntaran con un arma

-mi hermana tienes que ser-dice Elisa con cierto enojo en su voz

-yo se que me amas hermanita-dice Elsa con burla

-aggg cállate quieres y comienza de una vez-

-o si se me olvidaba jeje :3- dice Elsa nerviosa por las miradas de todos

-traigan la carta- gritan las gemelas

-esta carta es de sonia maria797

Aquí están mis verdades y desafíos VERDADES

~ momoko / blossom .. Que te gustaría cambiar de tu vida?  
~ ppgz y rrbz defínanse en una palabra ,  
~ rrbz y ppgz cuál es su temor más grande ?  
~ Todos digan su verdad más vergonzosa  
DESAFIOS :3  
~ todos canten una canción vocaloid .. Con sentimiento XD  
~ enfrenten su miedo mencionado antes  
~ miyako y boomer hagan una travesura a alguien de los que estén cuando hagan el reto  
Eso es todo las verdades con detector de mentiras XD un saludo:3

-saludos sonia-dicen las gemelas al mismo tiempo

-muy bien momoko que cambiarías de tu vida?- le pregunta Elisa

-quien es momoko-preguntan los rowdy's y Elsa H

-soy yo, pues lo que cambiaría es poder decirle a la gente que soy una power su protectora- responde momoko

-ppgz y rrbz defínanse en una sola palabra

-el mejor líder -dice brick sonriendo con arrogancia

-calculadora-dice momoko seria

-guapo-dice butch sonriendo al igual que su hermano

-valiente-comenta buttercup(recuerden que ella todavía no a dicho su identidad )

-feliz- comenta boomer

-amable- dice bubbles

Comiendo un chocolate

-así presentando a nuestro asistente mal pagado José Carlos-dice elsa

-odio mi vida- dice el asistente mal pagado

José era de cabellos cafés ojos negros piel blanca frenos verdes que en él le quedaban bien y traía puesto un uniforme de soldado que le quedaba genial

-cállate y dime si dijeron la verdad

-Si todos han dicho la verdad ya me puedo ir

-no- dijo Elsa

-por favor te puedes quedar más tiempo siii-le dice Elisa a José con ojos de perrito lastimado

-claro por ti lo que sea mi dulce cachorro- dice jose acercándose a Elisa

Cuando siente un shock eléctrico

-ahh-

-gracias hikaru-kun por prestarme tu control para shocks

-José- grita Elisa viendo a un José café (o eso rimo)

-jajaja- rían todos con gracia al ver la escena que las conductoras avían montado

-O cállense- dijo ella para luego electrocutar a las ppgz a los rrbz y a Els Jack

-ahh maldita-gritan todos

\- lo se- dijo elsa sonriendo con arrogancia

-ahora tu alégate de mi hermanita- dijo molesta a punto de pulsar el botón del aparato ese

-okey okey- dice le alegándose de la pequeña Elisa

-tengo que decirle a kiara-chan que esconda eso-

-la siguiente pregunta es PPGZ y RRBZ dijan sus temores mas grandes-

-ser comido por un lobo-

todos miran raro a brick

-amm jose-

-cierto-

-eres raro hermano-

-no te quejes elsa h que todavía no nos toca nada a nosotros-

-perder mi encanto-

-de tal simio peludo tal idiota- dice butter

-cierto o falso jose-

-cierto-

-perder a mi peluche-dijieron los azules

-dejar de ser heroína(como la droga ok no :v)- comenta momoko

-perder mi fuerza- tengo que decir quien lo dijo

-jose-dicen las gemelas al insonito

-verdad-

-ahora todos dijan sus verdad mas vergonzosa-dice elisa con cansancio

-jeje eso sera divertido-

-hermana a qui dice que TODOS-

-o mielda

-bueno comienzo yo cuando tenia 7 años le decía a nuestra madre que me diera lonche de mas para un niño que me gustaba nunca traía comida

-o si ya recuerdo ese dia bueno mi turno cuando naci creñeron que era niño y me hivan a poner elisol

-jajajaja-

se oian las carcajadas de todos

-bueno siguen nuestros invitados de honor

-melda-

\- si melda muajaja ahu duele elis-dijo elsa cuando su hermana le jalo las orejas

-no seas mala con ellos-

-bueno dijan de una ves su verdad mas vergonzosa-

-bueno pues cuando me transforme en heroína (como la droga xD ok no :v) lami la misma galleta que mojo

-que asco-

-pobre de momo-

-bueno yo por accidente ne mi primer dia de clases lleve uniforme cuando era con ropa normal (basada en una historia real )

-yo pues estaba practicando fut y como estaba con el uniforme por accidente se levanto mi falda

-unos idiotas-mira a butch y a brick- me vagaron los pantalones frente a una chica

butch y brick soltaron a carcajada limpia

-no tenemos ninguna- dicen butch y brick al mismo tiempo

-JOSE-gritan las gemelas

-verdad-

-ahora mi parte favorita los retos-dice feliz de la vida elsa- bueno como ya es muy tarde pondremos a cantar a los chicos el proximo episodio

-bueno lo que sigue- dice elisa leyendo el otro reto- enfrenten sus antes mencionados retos

-ya escucharon jose prende esa hermosa maquina- dice elsa sonriendo con malicia

\- a la orden querida elsa

-corran por sus vidas- dice elisa con miedo de su hermana y mejor amigo

-por que les tienes miedo elisa- dice una inocente bubbles

-es que cuando ellos se llevan bien significa que abra sangre- dice una traumada elisa

\- pero que puede que ser tan malo-dice elsa H

-ESTO- grita elsa mirando una casa del horror

-pasen pasen queridos que su tia elsa les tiene una sorpresa-

-tengo un mal presentimiento-

los chicos cuando entraron no pudieron ponerse mas palidos

en el cuarto donde estaba brick se veia como un lobo quería comérselo(no lobito te vas a enfermar) en la que estaba momoko se veía como el profesor y el alcalde le quitaban el cinturón en el que estaba butch un montón de espejos donde mostraban a un horrendo butch ( mas xD ok no )en el de bubbles se podía ver como rompían a su peluche al igual que en la que estaba boomer y por ultimo donde estaba butter se podía ver como un nerd la tenia en el suelo con una simple llave de lucha

cuando solieron todos estaban abrasando a su contraparte

-bueno el ultimo reto es que boomer y miyako hagan una travesura a cualquiera del set- vuelve a leer- oohh melda

-una pregunta quien es miyako-

-soy yo- dice bubbles destranformandose

-hola miyako estas lista para aser una broma?- dice boomer sonriendole a miyako

-tengo opcion-dice ella

-de hecho si si no quieren aser el reto pueden elegir entrar de nuevo a la nueva casa de la tortura-les contesta elsa con una sonrisa digna de una loca

-estoy lista para cumplir el reto solo dime que aser boomer- dice nerviosa

-eligo a elsa-apunta a la pobre eh inocente elsa

\- por que no me sorprende- dijo con ironía

-bien necesitare un baso lleno de tierra y un baso lleno de mocos ven rubia te necitare- dice agarrandola de las manos arrastrandola

vemos como una cubeta se valanciaba arriba de la cabeza de elsa esta contenia quien sabe que cosa

-3 2 1 fuera bombas- gritan los dos rubios

-jajajaja-

-jiji- se reia a lo bajin elisa

-JA-JA es mi turno- dice elsa con "inocencia"

-aahhh- los electrocuta

-bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les aya gustado nos vemos la proxima- dice elsa asiendo brillar su mano derecha

-adios queridos- dice elisa asiendo brillar su mano izquierda

-ELSA HIM Y ELISA HIM SE DESPIDEN- gritan las gemelas lanzando los brillos a la cámara

-sáquenos de aquí por favor- gritan los chicos

y se apagan las luces


End file.
